


Tender Is The Night For A Broken Heart

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day sixteen.It would be good to have a Lantern in his pocket, especially one who didn’t know any better.





	Tender Is The Night For A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce isn't really a good person in this one. I've been having trouble seeing him as one lately or maybe I never really did, I'm not sure. Either way, he has an ulterior motive for Kyle in this and he makes it quite clear. Mixed with an affinity for dark haired pretty boys, and Kyle is the perfect target.
> 
> Title is from Space Song by Beach House.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Bruce found out what happened to Hal, he couldn’t find himself to be surprised. Any one of those Green Lanterns were ticking time bombs, even though the other two weren’t Green Lanterns at the moment. Probably better off that way as Hal started to mow down Lanterns en masse.

And then there was a new Lantern. And no one to tell him what to think of Bruce or Batman. He couldn’t help but feel like he won something, inviting the new Lantern over for dinner. If he got to him before John Stewart or Guy Gardner did, he could have a man with the most powerful weapon in the universe on his side.

Well, man was a strong word. The _kid_ as he was more like, was around Dick’s age. It wasn’t just his age though, it was his appearance as well, with a dark, thick mop of hair on his head and a bright smile that Bruce would bet anything didn’t reach those eyes under that mask.

So he invited him over. Not without doing his own research on him of course, asking Dick and Tim to keep an eye on him and find out anything they could about him. The kid wasn’t quite used to the secret identity thing, and it was easy to find out that his name was Kyle Rayner. That he was fresh out of art school, that his girlfriend was murdered and that he was investigated but a testimony from Green Lantern put the blame solely on a super villain by the name of Major Force.

Bruce lingered on a picture of her for quite awhile, black and white in the LA Times. Her name was Alex, she was a photographer, and it was incredibly easy to link Kyle to his secret identity because of her.

Alfred announced his arrival and Bruce came up from the cave. He wasn’t wearing his cowl, why would he when he was trying to establish a level of trust. To get a Green Lantern in his back pocket.

Kyle showed up in his uniform, that crab looking mask of his covering most of his features. When he saw Bruce, his eyes widened and he laughed nervously.

“Now I feel overdressed.” He hummed.

Bruce hadn’t even needed to coax him into removing his uniform, Kyle was soon stepping out of it with a glowing green light, leaving him in an old looking pair of jeans that Bruce quickly figured were his nice pair of jeans. Especially paired with the nice black sweater he wore, likely a gift from his mother.

He could buy Kyle even nicer things but that could come later.

Instead, he led Kyle into the more informal dining room in the manor. Judging by the look on his face, it was one of the nicest rooms he had been in and Bruce was glad that he didn’t have them eat in the formal dining room. The poor kid’s eyes might’ve popped out of their sockets and straight into the soup course.

Their meal was only three courses, roasted tomato soup served with fresh made crostini, braised chicken thighs with salad, and grilled stone fruit over vanilla ice cream from the most expensive creamery in all of Gotham. Alfred had seemingly decided to keep it simple, but Kyle ate like he hadn’t eaten anything like it in his entire life.

Bruce let it slide, Kyle would soon learn his manners after more sessions between the two of them.

Each course was served with a wine pairing. Kyle seemed to act like he hadn’t ever drunken wine that didn’t come from a box. Maybe he hadn’t, it was likely from what he knew about Kyle, and even three glasses of wine seemed to be on the side of too much for him. Kyle was soon giggling at everything Bruce said, leaning hard against his elbows which were propped up against the table.

There was a charm to his honesty, the smile that spread across his face. It was easy from there to convince him to join him in one of the guest bedrooms, suggesting that he couldn’t leave like that. Kyle went willingly, leaning against him now that the table wasn’t between them.

“Wow, your arms are big. I mean, I expected that but...wow!” He giggled out, squeezing Bruce’s bicep.

He steered Kyle into the spare room that he had Alfred prepare for them, closing the door behind them and turning on the light.

Bruce started with his watch, smirking softly as Kyle gave another slightly delirious laugh, watching Bruce put it on the bedside table.

“Your watch could probably pay my rent for at least three months.” He said, starting to work on pulling his sweater off.

As Bruce reached over to help him out, he pointedly didn’t bring up that he knew for a fact it could pay his rent for a year. He pulled the sweater up and over his head, brushing his fingers through that dark hair and pulling Kyle in for a kiss.

The kiss tasted of vanilla and red wine, sliding his tongue in the moment he could to take more of it. Kyle responded so sweetly, so willingly, and he pushed at Kyle to lay him back onto the bed.

He took in the sight of Kyle, noticing the smattering of dark hair over his chest and lower stomach with a bit of disappointment. It wasn’t too much though and it was something that they could easily fix. Maybe he’d make Kyle an appointment with the waxer that he knew Dick went to.

Kyle lifted his hips up willingly so Bruce could pull his jeans and boxers off, leaving him completely naked, while Bruce had only taken off his watch and rolled up his sleeves. He ran his hands reverently over Kyle’s body, noting the way he arched up into thumbs rolling over his nipples. His body was beautiful, even with the hair, muscles toned but not too much, just enough leanness to him.

Bruce kept one of his fingers rolling and pulling at his nipples while he reached down to start stroking him with a firm hand. Kyle immediately reacted, twisting up into his hand and gasping. It was cute and sweet, and Bruce thought that there was no way Kyle would be able to stay away. 

Especially when Bruce kneeled between his legs, taking Kyle’s cock into his mouth and into his throat. Kyle made a sound that sounded almost pained, a sob mixed with a drawn out moan, arching up immediately and cumming down his throat.

It was beautiful and he swallowed every drop. From the way Kyle hardly went soft, he knew they were in for quite the long night, and a smirk spread across his face.

It was easier than he thought it would be to get Kyle onto his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> [ Fic blog.](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
